Improved services in the Psychiatric Outpatient Clinic is the main objective of this study. We plan special orientation programs for both patients and therapists. The patients in this study will be much more representative of the general population than in most other studies. We will have a fair representation of patients who are lower middle class and lower class. In addition, ethnic minority groups (Blacks and Spanish surnamed) will be proportionately represented. The orientation of patients will include a slide and audiotape presentation to encourage directness, assertiveness and willingness to tell the therapists about time constraints, plans to return and attitudes toward their therapists and treatment. The therapists will receive special orientation to help them treat economically poor and minority patients. They will be encouraged to react favorably to the patient's direct requests, assertive behaviors and time constraints. The objective is that the therapists will be delivering services that are active, responsive to needs and requests sensitive to the problems of the poor and minorities, and mutually gratifying.